1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner, a development agent, and an image formation method.
2. Discussion of the Background
Image forming apparatus employing electrophotography, electrostatic recording, or the like form images on an image bearing member that are developed with toner to obtain toner images. Then, these toner images are transferred onto a recording medium such as paper followed by fixing using heat to form images.
In addition, four colors of toner, namely black, yellow, magenta, and cyan, are used to form full color images. After each color toner image is transferred to and superimposed onto a recording medium to obtain a superimposed image, the superimposed image is fixed in place by heating.
Toner can be given a lower softening point to improve the low temperature fixing property, but in doing so high-temperature storage property of the toner deteriorates. In addition, development stability deteriorates due to spent toner on carriers and development members.
Japanese patent publication application no. 2006-267231-A describes a toner with a core-shell structure, having a releasing agent, a coloring agent, a binder resin, and a filler as toner for electrostatic image development. The toner has a half efflux temperature as measured by a flow tester of from 60 to 100° C. and the shell contains a thermoplastic resin.
However, a drawback of the above-described structure is that, even if fixing surface pressure is increased when images are fixed at low temperature, the releasing agent contained in the core is not sufficiently effused, resulting in the recording medium winding round the fixing device.